rgtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Recent chat convo
KvarforthXx Hey, Reg. What's up? 11:07 Regular Guy Hey, Kvar. I'm waiting for Sirius. 11:08 KvarforthXx I think Insomnibella's a bit out of control. Why'd you close that thread? 11:09 Regular Guy Because it was ridiculous. 11:09 KvarforthXx On my part? 11:09 Regular Guy Both, again. Seriously Kvar, you need to be a little more reserved. 11:10 KvarforthXx I thought we were giving her a wake up call. Instead of just demoting her. That's what I was doing ,FYI Anyways, still haven't talked to Sirius? 11:11 Regular Guy He and NFG need to be demoted. KvarforthXx has left the chat. KvarforthXx has joined the chat. KvarforthXx has left the chat. 11:13 Regular Guy ... KvarforthXx has joined the chat. 11:15 KvarforthXx I know. Do you really plan on telling him that? On chat? 11:15 Regular Guy Yeah, why not. 11:16 KvarforthXx I don't think he'll take it very well. 11:16 Regular Guy Then we'll have a vote. 11:17 KvarforthXx I'm all for that, but I don't think the majority of the users will vote for them to be demoted. Pretty much everyone here except you and me are their cronies. 11:18 Regular Guy I've seen a few users object to them. And Sirius only has his administrative and bcrats right due to the wiki merger (hish right were carried over). 11:19 KvarforthXx I've thought about making a thread asking for Sirius' demotion in the past, but seeing as most of the people he gave rights to will be in favor of him retaining his position, I quickly scratched that idea. Wow, really? 11:19 Regular Guy Yeah, he barely, and I mean barely, edited on the original wiki. Rights were given out there will nilly, too. Slug-Drones has joined the chat. KvarforthXx has left the chat. 11:21 Regular Guy What's going on? He keeps leaving and coming back. 11:21 Slug-Drones He has connection problems. 11:21 Regular Guy Hello Slug-Drones. Insomnibella has joined the chat. 11:21 Slug-Drones Hey Reg. You can call me Drones for short. 11:21 Insomnibella Herro 11:22 Slug-Drones Hey~ It's good to know there's a female user around here. Haha. 11:22 Insomnibella Lol xD 11:22 Regular Guy Hey Insomnibella. @Drones: Okay. 11:23 Insomnibella Hey Reg 11:23 Slug-Drones Is Skype a requirement? 11:24 Insomnibella Is there anything we can do about Kvarforth? He is just... x-x 11:24 Regular Guy @Drones: No. 11:25 Insomnibella Woo I finally just finished Act I KvarforthXx has joined the chat. 11:25 Insomnibella lmao. 11:25 KvarforthXx What would you do with me, bella? Come on, humor me. 11:25 Regular Guy Okay, none of this here. 11:25 KvarforthXx No no, it's fine, Reg. I'd just like to know. BTW hi, Drones. 11:26 Slug-Drones Hey~ 11:26 Insomnibella I would prefer if you would just leave me alone, Kvar. I mind my own business on the wiki and you just come into my message wall trying to bring problems over. Keep me out of it and stop talking to me. 11:26 KvarforthXx Well, there's a few things wrong with that statement. a) I could care less about your existence in this world. I was told to give you a wake-up call on your rollback rights. b) you overreacted for no reason. I was not even being aggressive with you. 11:27 Insomnibella I don't give a damn. 11:27 Regular Guy Okay, stop! 11:27 KvarforthXx That's fine. I do. 11:28 Insomnibella That sounds like a personal problem. Like I said, keep me out of it. And I don't appreciate you private messaging me. 11:29 KvarforthXx It's a collective issue. You haven't been doing your job. We thought it wouldn't be humane to just demote you and be done with it. Although I had my doubts about that. If it were up to me, you'd have been demoted weeks ago. And you'd better watch your mouth, lady. Pretty potty-mouthed, aren't you? KvarforthXx has been kicked by Regular Guy. 11:30 Insomnibella -_- KvarforthXx has joined the chat. 11:30 KvarforthXx Riiiiiight. Enough of that. So, what are we gonna do, Reg? 11:31 Regular Guy Seriously Kvar, settle down. 11:31 KvarforthXx I'm settled. 11:31 Regular Guy What I'm going to do is wait for Sirius. 11:32 KvarforthXx And then what? 11:33 Regular Guy Have a conversation with him about his rights. 11:33 KvarforthXx If I know Sirius, and I do, there is not a singel solitary chance he'll give his rights up and leave. We're gonna have to boot him out. What was that you said before, that his rights were transferred from the merge? 11:36 Regular Guy Yes, that's what I said, but if he comes on, don't start flinging that at him. 11:37 KvarforthXx Reg? 11:37 Regular Guy Hm? 11:38 KvarforthXx Don't be taking a nap on me now, Reg... Sirius got his rights due to the merge, correct? He had them on the other wiki that was merged to this one? 11:39 Regular Guy Yes. 11:39 KvarforthXx Well that in and of itself is reason enough to ask for his demotion. He never earned those rights here. And he never would've. 11:40 Slug-Drones How about a re-nomination? 11:40 KvarforthXx That's the plan here. But as long as Sirius is in charge, that won't happen. 11:41 Slug-Drones That makes no sense. 11:41 KvarforthXx Unless Reg manages to somehow convince that egomaniac to forfeit his rights. What makes no sense? 11:42 Slug-Drones That it won't happen because he is "in charge". 11:42 KvarforthXx How does that make no sense? Weren't you here the last time Sirius was in this chat, Drones? 11:43 Slug-Drones Majority consensus matters more than a single admin's opinion. He isn't 'in charge" of anything. I wasn't on yesterday. 11:43 KvarforthXx He said no one would be promoted/demoted and that nothing is ever going to change as long as he's in charge. He's not an admin, he's the bcrat. 11:43 Slug-Drones Okay, he's a problem if he thinks this way. 11:44 KvarforthXx Weird, I remember you were in this chat when he was going on and on about that., Everyone was. Or did you forget, Drones? Yeah, no shit he's a problem. 11:44 Slug-Drones I wasn't involved. 11:44 KvarforthXx He needs to be dealt with. 11:45 Slug-Drones If that is his mind-set, he needs to be reasoned with. 11:46 KvarforthXx You honestly think there's reasoning with him? 11:46 Regular Guy He did say something along those lines; and, if that's his mindset, then yes, he probably should be demoted. Bcrats shouldn't wave their additional rights to promote and demote users over their comrades' heads. 11:46 KvarforthXx I think that's off the table. Dude, you were here too. He basically kept going on about how in real life, you don't get promoted for working hard. The guy is off his rocker. He thinks wikia is a business. He's not bcrat material. 11:47 Slug-Drones You're kidding... if that is the case, I would support his demotion. No offense to him. 11:47 KvarforthXx If it weren't for the merge, he'd be nothing. I wish I had screenshots of his insane ramblings. 11:48 Slug-Drones I do remember him saying this. 11:48 KvarforthXx Even his number one cronie, NinjaFatGuy, apparently doesn't agree with his methods. That's saying something. Sirius is an advocate that things shall never change on this wiki. He's the bcrat calling all the shots, except he won't be calling any shots cause he thinks everything is fine the way it is and nothing needs to change. No promotions, no recognition for someone's work and definitely no tolerance for anything different than his own liking. That's delusional. 11:52 Slug-Drones It does bother you a lot, huh? 11:52 KvarforthXx I'm kind of worried about Insomnibella being here though. Isn't she one of his cronies? 11:52 Insomnibella I don't even know anyone on here. 11:52 KvarforthXx It does bother me that he's in charge. Okay, bella, okay. Okay. 11:53 Regular Guy There are no "cronies" here. 11:53 KvarforthXx Just out of curiosity, Insomnibella, what do you think about Sirius? 11:53 Slug-Drones Kvar, you shouldn't 'worry' about his supporters. Just focus on your own opinion. Insomnibella has left the chat. 11:53 KvarforthXx The thing is, he should have no supporters. 11:54 Regular Guy I'm creating a thread. 11:55 Slug-Drones There's not much you can do if he does anyway. The best you can do is reason with the community and let them decide it for themselves. 11:55 KvarforthXx Ok, Reg. @Drones his supporters are the people he promoted. 11:56 Slug-Drones Oh. That's pretty much every name I know here... 11:56 KvarforthXx I don't think there's any reasoning to be done here. There's likely gonna be a vote. Nothing will come out of it. 11:57 Slug-Drones What do you propose then? 11:57 KvarforthXx Unless by some miracle the sheep turn into wolves. What do I propose? I don't think what I propose matters. Insomnibella has joined the chat. 11:57 KvarforthXx What matters is people make the right choice. And as far as I know, that's not gonna happen by making them vote. The thing is, there's no better way right now. No one else here has bcrat rights. No one can really challenge Sirius. He's made himself untouchable. 11:59 Insomnibella No one is untouchable 11:59 KvarforthXx It just boggles my mind how somebody as incompetent as him has all this power thanks to a merge. Lol What do you propose then, little bella? 12:00 Category:Test1